


Merry Christmas

by Jonipony



Series: Untold Futures [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonipony/pseuds/Jonipony
Summary: “Oh, let me grab yours!” Newt came alive and bounded to the small Christmas tree that was set up in the corner. “Here.” Newt handed him a square box that was rather heavy.“Oh mistletoe! You’re standing under the mistletoe!” Helen sqwelled. Thomas looked up and sure enough there was a bright green strand of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Thomas could feel his cheeks grow hot as he looked from Helen to Newt and back again.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I'm still here, and I bring the very first one shot for Untold Futures! I made this one extra long and fluffy to say sorry for disappearing for so long. Also, I'm going to write a new years one shot for you too! Now that I've said it, it means I'll have to do it!  
> One last thing, there is another one shot that I'm working out, and I want to know if you guys would enjoy part of being in Newt's point of view. That being said, please leave any ideas or things you want to see/know for future (see what I did there) one shots.   
> I hope you all have a great holiday season!

“Ugh, I’m so ready for winter break. I don’t think I can get through this whole week!” Thomas wined to Newt and Minho. 

 

“Yeah, I have four tests this week. And I really need to do good on all of them,” Minho continued. Newt let out a slow grown in reply. 

 

“I need to get my grades up before finals. I know I won’t do good on them, and my mom might kill me if I fail any classes. By the look on your face you might kill me too Tommy!” The Brit laughed nervously. 

 

“Your grades can’t be  _ that _ bad can they?” Thomas asked. 

 

“Let’s just say I’d be lucky to get a C. The American grading system is a lot harsher than I expected it to be. I mean how can getting a 50% be a fail!” Newt exclaimed. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s not too late to find a tutor. It sounds lame, but they can actually be really helpful,” Minho offered. Newt sighed again, not liking the option. 

 

“Maybe you could tutor me Tommy?” He asked hopefully. 

 

“I don’t know Newt. I’m not sure how much I could help you. Remember when I was trying to teach you chess? All you ever did was space out,” Thomas pointed out. 

 

“Not fair, I just don’t really like chess,” he mumbled. 

 

“You know it was because you couldn’t stop staring at him. Face it Newt, Thomas distracts you too much!” Minho snickered. Thomas blushed at the thought of Newt being distracted by him. It was weird to think he had that sort of effect on anyone. 

 

“Minho!” Newt yelled. 

 

“It’s not like it’s a secret or anything. I mean you are dating now, it would be weird if you didn’t have a crush on him,” the boy explained. 

 

“Ok fine, I’ll help you study. But you need to actually pay attention in class too, I’m not replacing your teachers.” Thomas relented, trying to keep the conversation on task. 

 

“Yay! Thank you Tommy! I promise to pay attention!” Newt cheered. 

 

  * ••



 

“Ok so you’ve squared both sides of the equation, what do you get? … Newt… Earth to Newt!” Thomas called. They were sitting at the table in Newt’s kitchen. Eraser marks covered the surface of a math notebook, and open textbooks took up the rest of the space. 

 

“Sorry, what?” Newt blinked and looked at the problem. They’d been at it for almost an hour and both of them were getting restless. 

 

“What do you get after you square it?” Thomas repeated. 

 

“I don’t know. Numbers probably. I’m getting tired.”

 

“Ok, we can take a break. Want to move on to history?” He suggested, getting ready to close his books. 

 

“Not really. We could just… talk for a few minutes. I’m studied out.” Newt responded. He laid his head on the table and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. 

 

“Ok then…” they sat quietly before Thomas could think of anything to say. “Are you doing anything for Christmas?”

 

“Nothing too big this year. It’s just my mum and me, so we’ll probably just stay in and watch the Doctor Who Christmas special.” Newt answered. 

 

“That sounds nice. I've got a lot of family coming over. It’s probably going to be very hectic,” Thomas laughed. 

 

“Ya know you could come over, at least for a little bit. I know you’ve never watched Doctor Who, but the special shouldn’t be hard to follow… I’d love to hang out with you on Christmas,” the blonde invited. The look on his face was timid, as if he was afraid Thomas would say no in some horrible fashion. 

 

“That’s actually really nice Newt. I’ll have to ask my parents, but I’d really like that. I would invite you to my house, but my family would probably swarm you. They’d mean well, but they can get a little overwhelming at times.” Both boys laughed at the thought of 20 people cornering Newt and demanding to know his hobbies. 

 

“That sounds like a good call,” Newt said after he got his breath back. 

 

“Ok, let’s finish this math problem and then move on to history. Sound good?”

 

“Whatever you say Tommy,” Newt smiled. 

 

  * ••



 

“I can’t find my shoes!” Thomas yelled from the kitchen. He was running late to Newt’s and was about ready to start checking inside pots and pans.  _ I bet one of my little cousins hid them! _

 

“They’re right there Thomas.” His Mom pointed under the small table that was full of cookies and chocolate. After a cheerful but busy day, most of his family had gone home, leaving him the perfect opportunity to slip over to Newt’s apartment. 

 

“Thanks Mom. I’ll see you later!” He grabbed his keys and a small wrapped box, and ran out the door. Singing along to the Christmas songs on the radio, Thomas finally made it to Newt’s. 

 

“Merry Christmas Tommy! Get inside, you look cold!” Newt ushered Thomas in. He stepped inside the apartment and slipped off his snow covered shoes and coat. 

 

“Merry Christmas Newt, Merry Christmas Helen!” Thomas presented Newt with his gift. “This is for you.”

 

“Oh, let me grab yours!” Newt came alive and bounded to the small Christmas tree that was set up in the corner. “Here.” Newt handed him a square box that was rather heavy. 

 

“Oh mistletoe! You’re standing under the mistletoe!” Helen sqwelled. Thomas looked up and sure enough there was a bright green strand of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Thomas could feel his cheeks grow hot as he looked from Helen to Newt and back again. 

 

“Go on, you have to kiss!” She insisted, earning a glare from Newt. “I won’t look if you don’t want me to.” She covered her eyes with her hands in further urgency. 

 

“Rules are rules,” Newt shrugged and leaned in closer to Thomas. He kissed him lightly, but Thomas could feel himself tingling all over. “Ok, now open it!” Newt said after they pulled apart. Helen uncovered her eyes with a big grin on her face. 

 

“I’m opening, I’m opening!” Thomas tore into the paper to reveal a brand new chess board with intricately carved pieces. “Newt it’s beautiful!”

 

“I thought you’d like it. Your old one was looking a little worn. I thought that maybe, because you’re such a good teacher and all, that I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to show me how to play again. It wouldn’t be so terribly boring if I was playing with you,” Newt explained. 

 

“Oh well I wouldn’t want you to be terribly bored,” Thomas laughed. “But really, that’s sweet Newt, and cheesy, but sweet. Thank you. Open yours now!” Thomas beamed. Newt took off the paper and opened the box Thomas gave him. Inside was a dark brown leather bracelet. 

 

“I wasn’t sure if you would like it, but it’s real leather and it’s five different pieces braided together in some magical way. I thought you might think it was cool- but you don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it,” Thomas rambled.  _ No way is this as good a gift as what he gave me.  _

 

“No Tommy, I love it! I’ll never take it off!” The Brit cheered as he put the bracket on his left arm. “Thank you Tommy!” Thomas sighed in relief. 

 

“I’m glad you like it.”

 

“Ok, you two get comfy, I’m going to make some tea and popcorn before Doctor Who starts!” Helen herded them to the couch before going to the kitchen. 

 

Newt switched on the TV and found the right channel before turning towards Thomas. “I know I’ve explained the general run down of the show, but I probably left some holes. If anything confuses you just ask.”

 

“Is this what you and your mom do every year? It’s kinda nice to have a quiet night. My Christmas traditions are all loud and crowded to the point where crawling under the table is the easiest way across a room!” Thomas inquired. 

 

“Well we used to have friends over for gifts and Doctor Who every year. But I’ve never felt the need to crawl under the table,” he responded with a chuckle. 

 

“You must miss all your friends. I know moving here wasn’t exactly your choice,” Thomas said sadly. 

 

“Yeah, but then I never would have met you.” Before Thomas could respond, Helen was interrupting them with their snacks. 

 

“Alright here we go, it’s about to start!” She turned off the light and sat down in a chair with her mug. Newt spread his arms out, inviting Thomas to come closer. He leaned into the Brit awkwardly, having to adjust himself a few times before finally getting comfortable. 

 

Newt smelled different than normal, and Thomas realized it was because he wore a Christmas sweater instead of his leather jacket. Thomas hadn’t even thought about Newt’s clothing until now. It was a lot softer to cuddle with than the leather would have been. 

 

  * ••



 

“Let me walk you to your car Tommy,” Newt insisted when Thomas was getting ready to go. They both put on coats and shoes before walking arm in arm out of the building. 

 

“Merry Christmas Newt! I’ll see you… sometime soon,” chimed Thomas as he go in his car. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll text you. Merry Christmas! Drive safe,” Newt smiled, giving Thomas one last hug. While he was leaning down, Thomas grabbed his collar and kissed him without thinking. Despite the cold, Thomas felt warm and genuinely happy. 

 

“Two kisses in one night, I must have been good this year!” Newt grinned at Thomas before standing up. The falling snow was getting caught in his hair, and his cheeks were red from the harsh air. 

 

“Yeah you must have been. Now go inside before you freeze!” Thomas watched Newt walk back inside the building before driving off. This was definitely a Christmas to remember. 


End file.
